


A Small Bomb

by themadhatter_666



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Riding, Top Damian Wayne, aged up Damian, established something, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Dick's not worried. He knows better. Only he is.





	A Small Bomb

He’s taking too long.

It’s fine. _It’s fine_.

Dick knows better than anyone, he can look after himself.

The fear strumming through Dick’s body seemed to disagree though. It’s been so long since Dick’s pounding heart was caused by something other than adrenaline. Dick has sweaty palms. Since, when does Dick get sweaty palms?

He’s in too deep.

He’s known that for a while.

He’s taking too long. Dick’s had enough time to patch himself up and change. It shouldn’t be taking this long. _It shouldn’t_. They both agreed what they would do these situations. Dick had done everything right and he’s still standing alone in his flat. Dick knows, he knows that he shouldn’t be worrying, that everything will be fine. _He knows_. None of that rational thought matters though, because he is panicking. He’s pacing for godsake. He’s half tempted to put his suit back on and go searching, but then the front door’s flying open and Dick’s pretty sure his heart stops.

Damian’s standing there.

Damian’s standing there looking perfect.

Like he hadn’t just fled from battle, Dick should be jealous. He usually would be. None of that matters though, he’s flinging himself at Damian. Wrapping himself around the hard body that Damian grew into.

“Grayson, this is embarrassing.”

Dick laughs.

Then Damian is curling his arms around Dick, like Dick knew he would. They’re both in too deep.

Damian ends up awkwardly shuffling them across the room to the couch, shutting the door behind him. Dick won’t let go and Dick is so thankful that Damian fully embraces his need to touch him right now, because he would probably cry if Damian pushed him away. Damian falls into the couch pulling Dick down on top of him, letting Dick straddle him, pushing his face into Damian’s neck, breathing him in. Dick remembers how when they first started whatever this was, Damian wouldn’t do anything like this and now, even though he doesn’t say he wants, Dick understands that sometimes Damian enjoys this just as much as he does.

“I was worried.” Dick mumbles into the dark skin of Damian’s neck. He can feel Damian’s hands tightened around his waist, gripping him a little harder.

“You had no reason to be, it was a small bomb.”

Dick does really hate him sometimes.

“I hope you get blown up next time.” Dick pouts, moving so he’s staring Damian in the eyes.

The corner of Damian’s twitches upwards for a moment before he’s leaning down a pressing a chaste kiss to Dick’s mouth, that he ends up chasing. Damian leans away, creating enough space that Dick can’t quite reach. He knows Damian enjoys this more than anything. For years, he was the shortest. No one had expected him to grow into a giant, but now he was taller than Jason. Dick can remember the first time he noticed he was looking up at Damian now. He remembers the grin on Damian’s face when Jason had noticed.

“That’s not nice, Grayson. You’ve hurt my feelings.” Damian’s grinning now. God, Dick loves that so much.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Dick purrs, rolling his hips. Damian licks his lips before sliding his hands down to Dick’s ass, gripping hard, grinding back up into Dick.

Then, they’re both leaning forward, slamming their mouths against each other. Hard and aggressive, teeth clashing. Their hips frantically grinding against each other, twisting together, Dick twisting his hands in Damian’s hair trying to get him close as possible as Damian grips onto him hard that there will be bruises Dick can admire in the mirror. Nothing beats the feeling of feeling Damian swell up against his ass, knowing that Dick gets Damian like this, gets to be Damian’s.

“Damian, please, need you, please.” Dick pants into his mouth. He’s begging. He needs it so bad.

Damian gets on board immediately. It’s a struggle getting Damian out of his suit, but quickly they’re both naked, carrying on where they left off. It’s completely unfair, how good Damian feels up against Dick. He’ll never want anyone more than he wants Damian and that was the cold hard truth that scared Dick, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Dick’s grabbing hold of Damian in his hand, trying to get Damian inside of him as quickly as possible, but Damian’s taking his hands of off Dick’s body to stop him.

“Grayson, we need lube.” He’s breathing heavy, his voice is wrecked, and it makes Dick whine, “Beloved, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dick brings one of Damian’s hands to his mouth, sucking on Damian’s fingers, getting them wet, before pushing them back towards his hole.

“I’m still loose from this morning.” Dick manages to barely get out, before Damian’s pushing two fingers in.

Dick throws his head back in pleasure, his toes curling as Damian twists his fingers in just the place. Dick can’t help it, he pushes his mouth back against Damian’s, slipping his tongue in to taste all of Damian. Damian fucks him so thoroughly with his fingers, Dick thinks it might just come for that. Damian pulls his fingers away from Dick, then he’s spitting in his hand, rubbing his wet hand along his cock. With one smooth thrust Damian’s inside Dick. _Where he’s meant to be_, thinks Dick.

It feels unreal, Dick feels so full, it burns just the right amount. It’s all Damian. Dick can’t even remember what he used to think about before Damian took up all the space in his mind. Damian grunts as his fucks up into Dick. Dick pushing back down to meet his thrusts. It feels so good and Dick knows it’ll be over too soon. Damian’s bumping up against that spot in Dick that makes him want to scream. He drops his head back into Damian’s neck as he drops down hard onto Damian, biting down on the skin there.

“Beloved, come for me.”

So, Dick does. He grinds down on Damian as he comes in between them, whining Damian’s name, toes curling. He pants into Damian’s ear as Damian thrusts up into him chasing his own orgasm. Dick moans again once he feels Damian come in him, filling him up.

Damian’s hand entwines itself in Dick’s hair, pulling Dick’s head gently so their lips can meet. Even though they don’t say it, they both know.


End file.
